Continuing support is requested to enhance the annual meeting of the Association for Chemoreception Sciences (AChemS). This meeting, held every April in Sarasota, Florida, is the nation s principle forum for scientists and clinicians interested in basic research in the chemical senses. It is proposed to enhance the annual meeting by: 1) showcasing innovative approaches to cell and molecular biology in areas outside of the chemical senses, as well as innovative approaches to research in non-chemosensory communication disorders, 2) expanding educational outreach in the chemical senses, 3) expanding minority and clinical participation in the meeting and thereby interest in the field. These goals will be met by inviting experts from outside of the field to participate in symposia and workshops, and by providing travel fellowships for minority and clinical scientists to attend the meeting. Information presented at the annual meeting disseminates widely throughout the chemical senses community. Enhancing this key forum will translate into expanded and improved understanding of the role of olfaction and taste in health and disease.